Be Without You
Be Without You Lyrics The Losers (Charice): I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you (Oh, oh, oh, oh) I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you (Oh, oh, oh, oh) Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo Charice: Chemistry was crazy from the get-go Neither one of us knew why We didn't deal nothing overnight Cuz a love like this takes some time People start off as a phase Said we can't see that Now from top to bottom Charice (The Losers): They see that we did that (yes) It's so true that (yes) We've been through it (yes) We got real sh** (yes) See baby we been... Charice (with The Losers): Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby Charice: I got a question for ya See I already know the answer But still I wanna ask you Charice (The Losers): Would you lie? (no) Make me cry? (no) Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up? Well, neither would I, baby My love is only your love (yes) I'll be faithful (yes) I'm for real (yes) And with us you'll always know the deal We've been... Charice (with The Losers): Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby See this is real talk I'm always stay (no matter what) Good or bad (thick and thin) Right or wrong (all day everyday) Now if you're down on love or don't believe This ain't for you (no, this ain't for you) And if you got it deep in your heart And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on) Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up) Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh) Put your hands up (hands up) Ladies let him know he's got you locked Look him right in his eyes and tell him We've been... Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby Charice: Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh The Losers: I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs